Mudblood
by FebruaryAquarian
Summary: When Draco is partnered with a fellow Ravenclaw for a school project, he finds himself torn between his loyalties and his growing attraction for a beautiful "mudblood". AU, Non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Project to Dread**

First Day of his Sixth Year and McGonagall was assigning them a project. He groaned internally.

"For this project, you will be working with a partner-"

The class started to erupt in cheers.

"That I will assign to you," She interjected causing the class to groan. "Now, Millicent Bulstrode and Mandy Brocklehurst. Daphne Greengrass and Sue Li. Padma Patil and Hannah Abbott. Hermione Granger and Susan Bones. Harry Potter and Lisa Turpin. Ronald Weasley and Wayne Hopkins. Neville Longbottom and Megan Jones. Vincent Crabbe and Anthony Goldstein. Gregory Goyle and Seamus Finnegan. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Dean Thomas. Kevin Entwistle and Sophie Roper. Emma Vane and Ernest Macmillan. Draco Malfoy and-"

He perked up at his name, cringing.

"And Aleanie Stency." Fuck. She really paired him with the mudblood from Ravenclaw. He turned around to look at her. She frowned and her forehead scrunched up as she looked back at him.

Goyle nudged him and he turned back around. "She's making you work with the mudblood."

"I know," he groaned.

"At least she's not an ugly mudblood."

Draco snorted, "That's true. Could be worse that way." He sighed.

As McGonagall explained the assignment, he turned to look at Aleanie again. She was jotting down notes and pushed her dark brown corkscrew curls from her face and glared at him. She half rolled her eyes at him with a huff and shook her head before going back to writing. At least he knew she seemed just as happy as he was to be his partner.

Draco turned back to his paper, writing down the instructions for this unfortunately long assignment.

"Okay, this project will be due when we return from the winter holidays. I expect an update every two weeks on your progress. You will write a summary of your current findings and work and present it to the class as well. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know, but unless I deem the relationship bad, no, I won't be assigning you a new partner, so do not bother to ask."

Once class ended, she walked up to him. "So, when do you want to start doing this project?"

Draco internally groaned again, "As soon as we can I guess so we can get this over with."

She scoffed, "Fine with me. Meet me at the library then after classes today." She started to walk away, "Oh and, Draco, you even think of calling me a mudblood, I'll kick your scrawny ass." With an eye roll, she walked away.

He rolled his eyes too and gathered his belongings before leaving class. Once the day ended, he slowly made his way to the library, half shuffling his feet as he tried to think of a project that would work, and they could do and finish well before the time it's due.

Draco found Aleanie sitting at a table in a corner near the window. She glanced up. "At least you showed up."

"I want to pass, obviously." He set his bag down on the table and took out his quill and paper and book. She had a handful of books scattered around her. He took one of the books and let out a heavy sigh as he sat down across from her. "Any ideas yet?"

"No. It's not an easy assignment to figure out what to transform into multiple transformations."

"Yeah, I don't have any ideas yet either."

"I checked out a handful of books about transfiguration. I figured I had to get some quickly before everyone else made a grab too."

"That was a good idea." He admitted and opened one of the books about deep transfiguration. They didn't say much as they looked through some of the books, rejecting more ideas than they could come up with in the end. After a couple hours of studying and making a list of ideas, they decided to call it a day.

"I think we should continue this tomorrow after dinner." Aleanie stated.

He nodded, "Yeah, fine." He packed his bag and included some of the books she'd checked out.

"Don't you lose those books. If you lose them, I'll get the blame. I know you loathe us mudbloods, as you and your friends call me, but don't put me in a bind requiring me to pay fines I can't afford. Got it?"

His mouth gaped a little as his eyes grew slightly wide in surprise, "Of course I won't lose them. Your muggle family too poor to pay basic fees?"

Her forehead scrunched, "My family is hardly a concern of yours. Don't pretend it is. Just don't lose the books." She threw her bag over her shoulder.

"I said I won't, didn't I?" He snapped.

She scoffed, "I don't know what you'd do, Malfoy. I know your dad is a Death Eater. I don't know what a spoiled only child of one would do to someone like me, do I?"

"I won't lose the books. I want this project to go well and get a top grade too. What good would it do me to cause you issues in this project?"

"So, you can get a new partner, duh."

"You heard McGonagall; we aren't getting a new one. So, we just have to put up with each other until it's over."

"Fine. I can put up with you. The question is if you are willing to put up with me?"

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" He put the bag on his shoulder as they began to exit the library.

She sighed, "You know, it's a shame. That your family hates groups of people. It must be sad and miserable to be so angry all the time." She opened the door ahead of him and he just stood there and blinked. Before he could respond, the door closed, and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Purely Physical**

"Any luck yet finding any growing spells for objects?" Aleanie asked.

He shook his head and sighed as he leaned back in the chair, "This is so much harder than it seems."

"Guess that's why she's giving us so much time to do this project."

Aleanie sighed and turned the page of the book she was reading. As he scanned the pages of the book in front of him, he found something useful.

"Look, here," he reached out and touched her hand without thinking. Slowly, he cleared his throat and pulled away, "Um, here, it tells you about how to make it, um, how to increase its size." He cleared his throat again and tugged at his collar.

She slowly pulled back and cleared her throat too. "Um, yeah, okay."

"So, um, here, it's about a simple enlargement, but it mentions adding stuff." She stood up and leaned over the table to see what he was reading. As she did, the top of her robe hung down a little and though he could not actually see anything, for a fleeting moment he wondered what those rather perky breasts of hers looked like.

_Draco, whatever you are thinking, don't think about it. You have a task to do with the Death Eaters, _he told himself. _Snap out of it, Malfoy,_ he nearly mumbled out loud. But dammit, he had to admit to himself that she was quite attractive for a mudblood. No one ever said he couldn't find a mudblood or muggle attractive, just that they weren't as worthy. _No, nope, Draco, don't, don't even think of going there. Focus._

"Draco?"

"Huh?" He shook his head and blinked.

"Are you listening to me?" She huffed.

"Sorry, was thinking about my potions assignment," he cleared his throat again, but didn't look at her, "can you say that again?"

"Well, think about potions later. We need to focus on this project first. Our first summary is due tomorrow and we are still trying to get an idea."

"Yeah, we will," he looked up at her leaning over the table and could not help but notice her breasts laying on the table under her robes, so round and large and _dammit, Malfoy, _he quickly shook his head and looked back up at her face. _Draco, don't think about it. She's a mudblood. Focus, god dammit! Assignment, not her. Stop ogling. _

He barely looked at her the rest of the evening as he tried to stay focused on the task at hand: to finish the summary of their minimal progress.

0o0o0

Their first brief presentation went well, but they hadn't even started to figure out their lesson. Thankfully, based on other's presentations, they were not behind.

Despite spending the entire weekend working on their project, Draco and Aleanie did not feel they had much progress.

A bit weary of studying, they sat on the windowsill and half practiced their first bits of enlarging an object and half watched the rain.

"Here, I think you should-" he grabbed her wand hand and looked up at her, "I think we should try saying it slower. I mean, maybe." He swallowed as he touched her hand, almost with a light rub, her skin as smooth as a satin.

As she turned to look at him, his heart began to pound wildly in his chest. He didn't let go of her hand, though part of him screamed to let go and the other part told him to never let go.

She stared at his hand, but instead of removing it, smiled sheepishly and tucked her some of the ringlets of her hair behind her ear.

He glanced back up from her hand and fixed his gaze upon hers, her face rather close. He swallowed again, his mouth going dry. Hardly thinking about it, he leaned slowly forward and waited for her to move back. When she didn't and leaned in closer, he made his move and touched his lips against hers. He jumped back in spite of himself, the heat rising in his face. Fuck, what was he thinking? Why did he just kiss a mudblood? Her eyes were wide and her cheeks slightly flushed. He should be so pissed at himself, yet, he smiled instead. Maybe he could just pretend. Who says he couldn't have a purely physical relationship with a mudblood? Why not? She could be useful after all. He didn't feel anything for her. _She's pretty, you're just horny, that's all,_ he told himself.

He cleared his throat, "Ah-hem, uh, so, want to try it again?"

She just looked at him and he squirmed a little. "Why did you kiss me?" she finally asked.

He shrugged, "I dunno. Just did."

"Pretty sure your friends would be rather upset at you snogging a mudblood."

He let out a heavy breath. "I didn't snog and like you will really say anything anyway. It was just a mistake anyway."

She chuckled softly, "Oh?" Aleanie turned to face him again. "How do you accidentally kiss someone? Just too close to my face and your lips just happened to touch mine?"

"Something like that, yeah." He turned to her and saw her eyes pierce his.

She fidgeted a little in her seat and bit her lip. "Just an accident?" she spoke in a huffed whisper. Her hip nearly touched him as she scooted closer and he gulped. She leaned in and softly touched her lips to his. He didn't pull away. "Still just an accident?" She was so close he could feel the warmth of her breath against his. His heart began to throb. He pecked her lips and then pressed his mouth against hers tightly and savored her lips.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he took a breath, hearing her breathing as heavy as him. "Yeah, an accident." Draco put his hands on her shoulders, "Tell no one about this accident," he whispered.

She nodded, "Who would I tell?"

_Fuck_, Draco hissed internally, _I'm so fucked._ How do you want to both run away and never leave at the same time?

He backed away, "I think I should go." He got up and started to shove his belongings into his bag. "See you tomorrow." He flung the bag over his shoulder and half jogged out of the library.


End file.
